dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts
Guts is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Basic Info * Age: 20+ * Height: 6'3" * Alignment: Anti-Hero * Original Series: Berserk * RPer: GalacticAttorney Background Being born from a bloody situation and forced into a life of violence, Guts had hardly any time to live like a normal child. While he experienced moments of happiness and joy, his true passion was warped into desiring the fight, mostly to gain Gambino's favor and later to satisfy his own fighting abilities. After successfully killing the first person in what would eventually be a list of hundreds, Guts tempered himself to become stronger, eventually building a strong and very personal relationship with the blade he wields. During his time with the Band of the Hawk, Guts had also told Casca that he was only ever happy when wielding his sword. As a child, he attempted to make something of a family between his adoptive mother and father, though the former was struck by an illness, dying early on and the latter rarely gave his approval despite how much Guts desired it. Seeing Gambino and Shisu as his adoptive parents, Guts has never thought about his birth parents, putting Gambino as the closest thing he had to a father, despite the mercenary leader's attempt to kill him. Guts sinks into depression after accidentally killing Gambino in self-defense, with only himself left as a reminder of his early life. In the four years he travels around with various mercenary groups, it is shown that Guts had not grown close to anybody until meeting Griffith and the Band of the Hawk. Outwardly displaying a lonely, though arrogant teenage persona, Guts grows close to the Hawks throughout his three years with them, even disregarding Corkus' negativity in greater light of his conflicts with Casca and adapting to the rough mercenary persona shared by the Hawks. Only after talking to Gaston moments before the Eclipse does Guts realize that the Hawks were a family to him and that he was too stubborn to admit it. The Eclipse's occurrence causes the Hawks to be sacrificed, and Guts, upon waking up after four days of rest, ran outside Godo's elven mine and cried upon remembering the Hawks' deaths. Guts later accepts his loneliness after realizing the demonic nature of the enemies he will face. When he realizes that his actions were indirectly the cause for the Hawks' deaths, he admits that he had no right to avenge them and focuses on finding a cure for Casca's mental instability. Later, Isidro, Farnese, and Serpico resolve to join him, and Guts admits that he never knew that he would have comrades again seeing this as a new light in his life. Powers, Weapons, Abilities Dragonslayer With the mighty blade forged by Godo, Guts can cleave through both armored knights and their horses with ease. The Dragonslayer is also extremely effective against all but the most heavily armored Apostles. The sword is so heavy that it can slice through regular weapons and armor in a single slash. Guts has wielded it to such effect, that the vast amount of blood of Apostles and demons have given the Dragonslayer the ability to have great effect on astral beings. Guts has also learned to use it defensively. When held in front of him, it's broad enough to act as a shield from arrows and bolts, even diverting lightning into the ground by using it as a lightning rod. Guts also uses it to cushion his impact by laying the sword level with his body and letting it absorb the impact first. By using the Dragonslayer, he is able to leave cracks on Zodd's Kushan great sword. However, he lacked the force to damage the Apostle spawn Mozgus' armored scales. The Berserker Armor turns this weapon into a tool of immense power by releasing the limiters on Guts' strength. Guts was able to shatter Grunbeld's shield and war hammer after donning the armor for the first time. Grunbeld commented that he was able to repel cannonballs with the shield. Guts was even able to crack his apostle's form's skin, which was said to be harder than steel. Cannon Arm The cannon in Guts' mechanical arm is one of Godo's inventions. It is given to him alongside other tools to help Guts on his quest for revenge. Guts operates the cannon by loading powder into the barrel and ramming the cannonball into the barrel with a special ramrod. Guts then pulls a rope/cord that pulls his mechanical arm's hand above the barrel which then leads to the powder igniting and then firing. Guts makes use of this cord in situations where he cannot let go of the Dragonslayer or he can't use his right hand by pulling the cord with his teeth and firing the cannon that way. Guts' cannon arm is shown to be powerful enough to blast through apostles or at the very least deal severe damage. Quite often he manages to fool his enemies into thinking he's out of weapons or too badly injured to continue fighting, though quite literally he still has this potent weapon up his sleeve. He can also attack enemies from opposite directions or do a sword-cannon combo by reverse gripping the Dragonslayer then fire his cannon (with his sword holding hand) and use the recoil to power up his cleave either forward or spinning motion. One of the few drawbacks to this powerful weapon is that the recoil produced by its firing hurts Guts' shoulder. Guts complained of this problem the first time he used it by saying that there was too much gunpowder, although he has not made any mention of this problem since then, so it can be assumed that he fixed the problem with the gunpowder. Guts is also hampered by the fact that he can only carry a limited amount of cannon balls at one time. The cannon must also be reloaded after each firing, which in the heat of battle, is almost impossible. Repeater Crossbow The Repeater Crossbow is another one of Godo's inventions. Guts receives this weapon before he sets out on his quest of revenge as the Black Swordsman. Guts uses the crossbow by attaching it to his mechanical arm and filling its magazine full of bolts like a modern day machine gun. Guts then aims down the sight and turns a crank on the weapon with his right hand to let fly a volley of bolts. Guts uses it extensively up until the point in the story where he acquires the Berserker Armor, which ends up to where Guts almost never has to use it. Rickert also has a version of this which he used to protect uld strike a match. Guts first uses this potent weapon to slow down the goat demon during the Conviction arc in order to then cleave its head off. These bombs usually do not have the power to kill their intended targets unless struck in a vital area. These bombs are usually used to slow down or distract a larger enemy in order to counter with a deadly swing from the Dragonslayer. A slight problem with the bombs is that if the powder inside the bombs gets wet, the explosive power is diminished greatly as noted by Isidro when he injured the Kushan wizard who was surrounded by water. Guts has given these bombs to Isidro for the foreseeable future. Berserker Armor Gifted to Guts by Flora, the Berserker Armor acts as his trump card against powerful enemies. When used, it completely numbs his senses to pain, and enhances his every movement. Guts is able to do multiple somersaults even while wielding the heavy armor and wielding the Dragonslayer. The armor itself unlocks the user's muscles, allowing them to use their full strength, at the risk of permanent damage to both their body and mind. Guts is either under the influence of his inner beast or kept sane by Schierke, as hinted by Daiba that there's a power difference when he loses his rage state. With the help of the Berserker Armor, Guts is able to crack Grunbeld's diamond-like exterior, and make quick work of multiple enemies like the Makara. Relationships Ika Musume Category:Anti-Hero Category:Character Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Anime Character